


You taste like sugar and spices.

by MariiSenpai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cannibalism, Crime, Death, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, FBI, First Time, Intimacy, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Murder, Oral, Police, Romance, Sex, Trauma, Violence, cases, criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariiSenpai/pseuds/MariiSenpai
Summary: FBI profiler Will Graham is recruited by Jack Crawford, the head of Behavioral Sciences, to help investigate several deaths. But the things Graham is able to see, through the eyes of the killer isn't just a gift from god that does not come with something in return for it.





	You taste like sugar and spices.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this serie a few days ago, can't stop watching. My birth language is not English, nor am I a professional writer. But my fantasy has to be written. This is my design ;-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decided to contact Alana Bloom about Will, worried about his mental condition. 
> 
> After a long talk Jack contacts Doctor Hannibal Lecter to secretly psychoanalyze Will without him knowing. Unfortunately that does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have been having an increased heartbeat about Hannigram again, even to the point where I can't think about anything else. I even want to rewatch the whole series again... 
> 
> Outside of that, I disliked my first chapter, I'll probably change that in the future but for now I will focus on more story. SO JUST FORGET CHAPTER 1 ;) I will tweak it a lot but I do plan on to follow through the whole series. 
> 
> !!As you read the story, you'll find that I am not following episode by episode entirely, that's because I think it's more interesting to adjust a little bit. 
> 
>  
> 
> KEEP IN MIND, English is not my birth language. Nor did I properly learn it in school, I've been taught from TV, I do get it in school now and in my honest opinion I don't think I am that horrible at it ;) 
> 
> Well, looks like I accidently oploaded chapter 2 a little too early, must be as I only sleep 4 hours max per night, sorry about that but do enjoy while I try to update the story as much as I can <3

Dr. Lecter was next to Jack as they walked towards Jack's office, it was pretty quiet between them as both men kept it professional. Jack gave some background information about Will Graham, enough to pique Hannibal's interest in the man.   
  
According to Jack, Will is able to assume the state of the mind of a killer, recreating every step that was taken, placing himself as the killer to understand more about them. Hannibal couldn't help but smirk just a little bit, who is Will? What is he like? is he as damaged as Jack assumes?  
  
Arrived at the office, Hannibal and Jack sat down at the desk. As they waited Will could arrive any minute now. Lecter crossed his fingers over his lap as he stared at the door. He could hear the footsteps coming closer. They're light, yet noticeable.

A few knocks on the door. 

Come in, Jack replied. 

The door opened and a short man, perhaps around 5ft7, wavy dark hair, glasses. Dressed quite plain compared to Hannibal. His face is what is most intriguing, he looks exhausted, pale. But still, something is different about him.

Will takes a seat next to Hannibal, he couldn't take his eyes off Will as he took a sip of his tea.  
  
_**Hannibal:** "Not fond of eye contact, are you?"_  
  
_**Will:** "Eyes are distracting you see too much, you don’t see enough. And it’s hard to focus when you’re thinking, um, “Oh, those whites are really white”, or, “He must have hepatitis”, or, “Oh, is that a burst “vein?” So, yeah, I try to avoid eyes whenever possible."_  
  
_**Hannibal:**  I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind. Your values and decency are present yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams. No forts in the bone arena of your skull for things you love._  
  
  
Will got irritated, _Don't psychoanalyze me, because you won't like me when I am psychoanalyzed...  Now if you'll excuse me, I have to give a lecture on psychoanalyzing._ He stood up, grabbed his bag and walked out the door.   
  
**Jack:**  Maybe we shouldn't poke him too hard doc, perhaps a less direct approach?

According to doctor Lecter, Will has pure empathy. A uncomfortable gift, but to Hannibal, it makes everything that more interesting.

_**Hannibal:** I think I can help good Will see his face Jack. _

Jack slightly nodded, he agreed to let Doctor Lecter try and help Will. Shortly after, Jack received a call that a stag head has gone missing, not far away from them. Arriving at the scene they found a young woman. Impaled on the stags head.

**Jack:** Minnesota homicide department already call him the 'Minnesota Shrike' 

_**Will:** He wanted her to be found this way, but this is different.. Like he is mocking her, or us? _

**Brian:** He took her lungs, I'm also pretty sure she was alive when he cut them out of her. 

_**Will:** This girls killer thought she was a pig, the one that killed Elise had no interest in doing it like this, he had a place to do it. He has a daughter, probably same age, height, hair color, etcetera. She is his golden ticket.._

**Jack:**  What about the copycat?

  
_**Will:**  You know, an intelligent psychopath, particularly a sadist, is very hard to catch. There’s no traceable motive, there’ll be no patterns. He may never kill this way again. Have Dr. Lecter draw up a psychological profile. You seemed very impressed with his opinion._

After that Will went home, it has been stressful, as soon as he got home he decided to feed the dogs and go to bed. While he sleeps the nightmares start. He sees the impaled girl, Elise who was kidnapped and brought back. The removed liver that was placed back because the meat was bad quality. The murderer felt sorry for her, she couldn't be honored like he wanted to. But the impaled girl, she wasn't honored.. 

Will woke up, gasping for air. Bathing in his own sweat. It was morning, although quite early there was knocking on the door.. 

He opened the door to see to his surprise doctor Lecter.

_**Will:** Where is Crawford.._

_**Hannibal:** Deposit in court, the adventure will be you and me today. May I come in?_

Even though Will doesn't trust Hannibal, he let him in. He opened the curtains and to Lecters surprise he could see how badly Will had been sweating, he ignored it for now and placed a couple of trays on the table.

_**Hannibal:** I am very careful with what I put in my body, that's why I prepare most meals myself. So for this morning some eggs and sausage. A good protein scramble. _  
  
Will took a bite of Hannibal's food, _Mm, it tastes delicious, thank you._  
  
_**Hannibal:** The pleasure is all mine. I do feel like apologizing for my analytical ambush, but I will likely have to apologize soon again. So before you'll get tired of that I will use them wisely.  
_

_**Will:** Just keep it professional..  
  
_ Hannibal and Will talked about the Shrike, the copy-cat. The girl on the deer head was practically placed to show the positive sides of the murder, while displaying her as a negative. A pig.   
  
_**Hannibal:** Are you reconstructing his fantasies?_  
  
Will could only sigh at it, not having a proper answer to that. But yeah... He does..  
  
**Hannibal:** _We are quite alike Will, I think uncle Jack sees you as a fragile little teacup. The finest Chinese, only used for special guests.  
  
_ Will couldn't help but to burst in a short laughter, Hannibal was caught off guard on that. He didn't expect Will to smile let alone laugh so pure, it was calming. He was truly extraordinary. _How do you see me doctor Lecter?  
  
**Hannibal:** The mongoose I want under the house when the snakes slither by. Finish your breakfast.  
  
_After both men finished their breakfast, Will got dressed and left together with Hannibal in the car. _They found a piece of metal on Elise Nichols clothing._  
_**Hannibal:**  There must be hundreds of construction sites all over Minnesota._  
**  
_Will:_** _A certain kind of metal, certain kind of pipe, certain kind of pipe coating, so we’re checking all the construction sites that use that kind of pipe. There aren't many that use this particular metal._  
  
After arriving they were searching in the files together. After a while Will stopped and stared at a file for a bit.   
  
_  
_ Will and Hannibal moved some boxes filled with papers, as they walked outside Hannibal accidently dropped a pile of papers on the ground. _I got it._ Will grabbed some files and tried to order them A - Z. Hannibal walked back inside, he grabbed the phone with a tissue. He dialed a number..  
  
  
**Abagail:**  Hello? Just a second. Dad! It’s for you!  
**Mr. Hobbs:**  Who is this?  
**Abagail:**  Caller ID said it was blocked.  
**Mr. Hobbs:**  Hello?  
**Hannibal:**  Mr. Garret Jacob Hobbs?  
**Mr. Hobbs:**  Yeah.  
**Hannibal:**  You don’t know me and I suspect we’ll never meet. This is a courtesy call. Listen very carefully. Are you listening?  
**Mr. Hobbs:**  Yes.  
**Hannibal:**  They know.  
  
Hannibal hung up, walked outside while Will came to fetch him. _I have an adres._ They drove to the adres, as Will parked on the lot the front door opened. It was a man holding a knife to a woman's neck, he slid her throat as he pushed her. Blood gushed from the side of her neck and she fell down immediately. Will ran towards her, holding his hands on her throat, but it was no use.. hands starting to fill with her blood, her pulse was gone. The light in her eyes went out. His hands were shaking as he grabbed his gun, he kicked in the door and quickly pursued who is probably Garret Jacob. Will found him in the kitchen with a young girl, probably his golden ticket, his daughter. Will could hear Garret saying I'm sorry to her.  
_**  
Will:**  Garret Jacob Hobbs! FBI!  
  
_He slid his daughter's throat as Will shot Garret multiple times. He fell against the kitchen cabins, Will ran to the girl and tried to stop the bleeding. Trembling and gasping for air, overwhelmed by what happened, desperately trying to save her life. He looked at Garret.  
**Mr. Hobbs:**  See? See?  
_No, no, no._ The bleeding wouldn't stop. Hannibal walked in on them, _Will.._ He placed his large hands around her neck. The bleeding seemed to have slowed down enough for her survival. The ambulance arrived pretty quickly and took her. Hannibal went with them while Will sat outside at his car, covered in the blood of the family..  
  
Later during a lecture Alana took over Will's lecture about abuse,  _Emergency room personnel may be very helpful that way. If they have any memories of bad bites, no matter who was bitten or h–_ Her lecture was   
  
**Jack:**  Where’s Graham?  
  
**Alana:**  You said he wouldn’t get too close Jack.  



End file.
